familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gárdony
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Transdanubia | subdivision_type2 = County| | subdivision_name2 = Fejér| | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Gárdony | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = FIDESZ-KDNP | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = István József Tóth | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 63.50 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 179 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 10 041 | population_as_of = 1-1-2014 | population_density_km2 = 150.41 | population_demonym = | population_note = |timezone=CET |utc_offset=+1 |timezone_DST=CEST |utc_offset_DST=+2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 2481 | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = 22 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.gardony.hu/ | footnotes = }} Gárdony is a town in Fejér County, Central Transdanubia Region, Hungary. This town is next to Velence-lake and is a popular summer destination. The town is divided into three parts: Gárdony, Agárd and Dinnyés and lies on the south shore of the lake. The name Gárdony is believed to have originated in the early 1200s. There is at least one known writing dating back to 1260 that referred to Gardun, King of Zsigmond (1387-1437). On 31 March 1989 Gárdony changed its status from village to town. In the summertime thousands of tourists visit the lake. In fact, several new resorts have recently opened on the shore of the lake. The lake is known as a great destination to bring the family. Tourists, who like water sports such as boating, swimming, sailing and fishing enjoy the lake. On the shore, there are facilities for volleyball, basketball, tennis, and football. Additionally, there is live entertainment planned throughout the summer months. Géza Gárdonyi was born in Gárdony. He was born in Agárdpuszta and a statue of him is located centre park of Agárd. Agárd has a reformed church, Saint Ann Chapel, which is a Catholic church of Dinnyés and was built in a Baroque style. Budapest, the capital of Hungary is only fifty-five kilometres ( ) from Gárdony. Twin towns — Sister cities Gárdony is twinned with: * Gieboldehausen, Germany * Halikko, Finland * Kirchbach, Austria * Mörlenbach, Germany * Postbauer-Heng, Germany * Stroud, United Kingdom * Żary, Poland Gallery File:Gárdony-első-katonai-felmérés-térképe.jpg|The map of Gárdony from the First Military Mapping Survey of Austria Empire. File:Gárdony-második-katonai-felmérés-térképe.jpg|The map of Gárdony from the Second Military Mapping Survey of Austria Empire. File:Gárdony-harmadik-katonai-felmérés-térképe.jpg|The map of Gárdony from the 3rd Military Mapping Survey of Austria Empire. File:Second World War Memorial, Gárdony 01.JPG|Second World War Memorial File:Jézus Szíve templom, Gádony 03.JPG|Sacred Heart Church File:Geza Gardonyi Statue - Agard 01.jpg|Statue of Géza Gárdonyi See also *Csiribpuszta *Agárd External links * * Gárdony.hu * Gárdony.lap.hu - Link directory – Startlap * Gárdony at funiq.hu Category:Gárdony Category:Settlements in Fejér County Category:Spa towns in Hungary Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary